The Awakening of the Red Dragon
by Crimson Shadows3
Summary: Sequel to I don't no anymore. Folken and Hitomi's son growns up and is living in pain. Things get even worse when someones son comes back to haunt them all...
1. Turned Up Side Down

**__**

The Awakening of the Red Dragon

****

Chapter 1: Turned up side Down

----15 Years Ago----

__

"I have an announcement to make." the young king of Fanelia told his advisors.

"Yes King Van?" one of them asked.

"I want to have a secret wedding." the advisors were not sure how to respond to this at first. "What do you mean?" was a question that the advisor at the far end asked.

"I don't know if I'll come back tonight. I am going to try and kill my brother and rescue Hitomi. If that plan does not work there is a woman who I wish to be married to. She will be having my child soon, that child is to be my heir if I die. You will make sure that no one knows about him until his 15th birthday. Once he turns 15 you may reveal his secret to the public, and give him this letter." Van handed the closest advisor an envelope, addressed to 'My son.' Even though he didn't know if it would be a son or not. "That means that you will have to find someone to take care of the country until then. Does everyone understand?" This defiantly took the advisors a few minutes to process. This came as a bit of a shock to them, for they did not think that their king would die tonight, maybe in a couple of years or so, but tonight? And for the fact that he already had someone who would become his wife and have his child.

"Yes my King. We will fulfil these wishes for you if you do not return tonight." this time it was a man who looked like he was the living dead who spoke up.

"Good. You will tell the country and all that ask that my brother killed me. Once you have everything sorted out come and get me, then I will show you the woman who will be my wife." With that he walked out of the room, leaving the 10 advisors to make certain arraignments. 

------------

A young man entered a dark and mysterious forest that he had not yet explored. This young man was the son of Folken and Hitomi Fanel. He had his mother's eyes and his father's attitude. He was roughly 6'2 with dark brown, almost black, inch long shaggy hair. Oddly enough he had inherited his uncle's hair. There was a black dragon tattoo that covered his whole back, three small silver hoops in his right ear and two in his left. Today he was wearing black leather pants and black knee high boots that matched the black armored jacket that he also wore, his favorite color was black- obviously. Today, like many other days, he was armed with a full tang katana and a plain dagger in his boot.

As Mamoru walked towards the middle of forest he could hear a young woman singing. 

"Win dain a lotica

En vai tu ri

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

en drago a sei lain

Va fa-ru les shutai am

En riga- lint" the woman sang.

__

*How does she know that song? That's the song Sora used to sing to me when I was a child. She does sing it better than Sora did though. I'll follow the sound. *

"Win chent a lotica

En vai turi

Si lo ta

Fin dein a loluca

Si natigura neuver

Floreria for chesti

Si entina" 

Mamoru found himself out of the bushes looking at the most magnificent and beautiful woman he had ever seen. There was a break in the top of the trees, letting a streak of sun light shine down on her. She was sitting on a small cement bench that was in the middle of the clearing Mamoru found himself in. The woman was wearing a ruby red mead-evil dress that touched the ground when she stood up. She had turned to him, revealing her blue- green eyes and her chocolate brown hair that came down to the middle of her back. _*Damn that dress looks good on her. *_ "I've been waiting for you all morning." She said with the most enchanting voice he could ever imagine.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me? I don't even know you." Mamoru stated, though he wished he knew her. "Please come with me, there is no time to waste." _* O-kay, know she's confusing me. I mean, for the god's sake, I've never even seen her before, even though she does resemble- no, she couldn't be. She also resembles Sora… * _"Please Mamoru, just follow me. You will understand soon enough, you just have to trust me." 

"Alright, but how do you know my name?" he asked getting more confused by the minute. "I've known who you are my whole life." _*Well that's kinda freaky, but it's not like I have anything better to do, unless I want to go and have Dilandau train me. Now there's a party. Besides he's probably drunk, burning something. * _Mamoru followed the mystery woman into the depths of the forest. They walked in silence for a few minutes before coming into yet another clearing with something you would usually have to search long and hard for.

In front of the two was a dragon.

Mamoru quickly drew his sword, ready to kill it. "Don't kill him." She said.

"And why not? Tell me why I shouldn't kill this dragon. I'm sworn by the Black Dragon Clan to kill any and all dragons. This one is no exception. " 

"You're the only one who can save him... he has chosen you." Her voice was strange, it wasn't how most of the woman he had met sounded, and it was deeper- but velvety soft.

"Okay, who the hell are you? Your not Sequoia, the leader of the Red Dragon Clan... are you?" Mamoru had put his sword back in it's sheath but still had his right hand placed on the handle, _*Just to be safe. *_ He thought. 

"Yes, I am Sequoia of the Red Dragon Clan, but..." Sequoia didn't have the chance to finish before Mamoru interrupted her. "You are the arch enemy of my clan, I'm supposed to kill you." his voice cold and heartless. "Then kill me. You do not want to be part of the Black Dragon Clan. You are simply in it so your father will not hunt you down and force you to follow in his footsteps. You fear him." He couldn't understand how she knew these things. Shock was drawn all over his face. His father had changed much in the past years. Yes, he was nice and caring when he was around his wife, but when it was just Mamoru and Folken he was as cold as ice and as mean as hell. 

"Shut up." was all that he could tell her after shaking the shock of his face. "You don't know anything about me! Nothing!" now he was yelling at her, but he didn't know why he was getting mad at her when he was really mad at his father for all the things that he had done to him in the past years. They both stood there in silence for a few minutes before Sequoia spoke up, "Please help me save this dragon, I can't do it without your help." Her face and voice was full of hope. Mamoru looked away to his right, and then asked, "What must I do to save the dragon?"

"Simply slice your hand open so that it will poor blood and place it upon the dragon's wound. This will allow your blood to flow into the dragons and his will in return flow through you. Human blood is the only way to heal a dragon's wounds." 

Mamoru complied and took out his dagger, then smiled. *_There had better be no way that father will be able to tell I've done this, or he'll beat the shit outta' me. *_ With one sharp movement of his right hand his skin on his left palm split, letting pure red blood drip out. He then walked over to the dragon's cut and placed the bloody hand on top. As he stood there beside the dragon he was very aware of everything around him; he did not want anything to get him while he was off guard. "My... my body... it feels like it's burning." he stuttered, not sure what exactly was happening. "It's just the dragon's blood starting to go through your veins, it will soon turn from burning to a soothing feeling." _*Her voice is so wonderful, it's so soft and deep, full of love and caring. Mother talks like that. * _ Interrupting his thoughts was an even hotter burning sensation at the bottom of his spine, he recognized this feeling and fumbled with the zippers and buttons on his armored jacket. Once he got that off he pulled his black t-shirt of so fast he almost ripped it, as soon as it was off his wings emerged. There was one thing that was different this time though- no longer were they white, now they were black as the night sky. "My wings... they... they changed color?" Mamoru asked while turning in a circle, trying to get a better look at them. Sequoia managed to say, through the giggles, "What are you doing?" she thought he looked like a dog trying to catch his tail. "I'm just trying to get a better look at them, but why are they black? Hey, they actually look better black. Cool." he finally stopped chasing his wings and looked at Sequoia with his head tilted slightly to the left. "They are now black because your blood is running through them."

"So now my blood's black?" he was starting to like the idea of having black wings and blood, he liked black- allot. That was why he dressed only in black, unless his father had something to say about it. "Yes, since dragon blood is black yours has turned the same color. You two share each others blood." she explained, not laughing anymore.

"Hey, my tattoo's still black right?" *_It better be black. * _He hoped. "Well, not exactly. It's more... red now." she stretched each word out. He put on a fake smile, actually hating the fact that everything else changed to black, but then his already black tattoo had to go and change red. _*Typical. *_

"So when are you going to tell me what's going on?" right after Mamoru finished speaking, the dragon started to go transparent. 'Thank-you Mamoru.' These words somehow ended up floating in his head. "Where did he go?" he asked in puzzlement, head still tilted to the left. "We don't really... know. After someone shares blood with a dragon they always leave like that. The thing is now, being his partner, you can summon him, well at least his power. When the time comes the words will come to you. Look at your left hand." Cautiously, Mamoru looked at this let hand. On it was the sign of the Red Dragon Clan. It was a small Silver Star inside of a circle. "Damnit." he said this quite coldly.

"What's wrong?" Sequoia asked. Mamoru breathed out loudly and half-smiled. "If my father sees this, I'll get the shit beat outta' me. What's this summing them all about anyway? Don't think I understand that part," he then asked, hoping he could hide this secret from Folken. "Do you think that you could take me to my home? It will be easier to explain things there." Sequoia bit her lower lip after finishing.   


"Sure." 

"It's up in the..." she started

"Koju Mountains." *_That was a stupid thing to say. *_ "How do you know that?" her voice was very serious. "Uh... Lucky guess?" his voice was a bit squeaky. "Ah." she was looking strait into his emerald green eyes, as was Mamoru looking into her blue green. He bent down to pick up his armored coat and t-shirt, then held out his hands. "Come on. It'll be faster if we fly." Sequoia stood there just looking at him with his arms out. "Trust me." 

"Your so cute when your serious." then she walked over letting him pick her up in his arms. "Put your arms around my neck. There's a break in the trees where we can get out of here." _*Great. I'm cute. * _He thought sarcastically before pumping his wings hard, getting enough momentum to lift off the ground. They just fit through the opening and were engulfed by the sunlight. "Woah, that's bright." Mamoru said while blinking. Sequoia couldn't help but laugh at him again. They flew in silence, Mamoru was used to flying and didn't find it all that breath taking, and Sequoia on the other hand was amazed at how it felt to be flying and looking at the wonderful view. Soon the Koju Mountains were in sight. "Right up there." she pointed to what looked like a village. 

He landed close to the edge, and looked at the little village that he had never seen before. On many different occasions had he flown up here, but never had he seen the peaceful village he was now standing in. Many people were staring at him strangely, that's when he noticed that he still had no shirt on. There were a few girls who looked to be around 14, staring at him laughing. His cheeks went a little red as he gave the girls a seductive smile and then he quickly pulled on his black t-shirt. "Come on, I'll take you to my place." she said dragging him along by his left wrist. "Let me get this on first." it didn't take long for him to get all the little buttons and zippers done up. "There. Why is everyone staring at me?" 

"Your dressed as a Zaibach soldier, our worst enemy." she laughed. _*Well at least she has a sense of humor. She likes laughing at me allot. Don't know if that's a good thing or not. * _

"This is my place. It's not much, but it's all me and gramps can afford." She said, not sounding unhappy, she actually sounded very happy with her house. "I. Can't.. Breath..." Mamoru spat out while in the midst of inhaling deeply. 

"Hurry up and get inside then. The air in Koju Mountains is different; Gramps will have some tea that will allow you to breathe easier. Just hang on and you can sit down." While Sequoia was saying this she started to go blurry and her words went muffled. Soon Mamoru was lying on the cold damp ground on his left side- eyes wide open. It looked as though he was lying there awake, but he couldn't hear or see anything. Suddenly an image of a man with no arms or legs was hanging from a tree with his heart in his mouth. Then it also faded into a black blur.

A/N: There it is! The first chapter in my sequel pats self on back Hope you liked it, please review. I already have the second chapter done, but I'm not posting it until I get at least… 7 reviews. Just a random number I picked out for some reason…! Review Review!!!!!!!!!

^*chibi usagi2*^

__


	2. Masks

"Mamoru can you hear me? Hello?" she asked before running into her house and getting her grandfather to come and help her get the young soldier inside. "Sequoia, he's a Dragon Slayer! What are you doing bringing him here!" Iori, her grandpa asked in astonishment after seeing him lying on the cold, clammy ground. "I'll explain soon, but first we must get him inside. He's not used to our air. I'll get Cain to help us carry him." Off she went in search of Cain, her best friend. They had known each other since they were five and had been very good friends since. 

---------

__

*Uh... Where am I? How did I get in a bed? I think I'm in Sequoia's house. * Mamoru thought through his killer headache by his left temple. Then he heard Sequoia's voice and two men's that he didn't recognize. "What are you doing bringing a Zaibach soldier into this village?" Iori asked, appalled by the fact of having a man from the Black Dragon Clan in his own house. "He saved a dragon." she replied. 

"What do you mean? He's supposed to kill them, not save them." Cain chipped in. "I know. The thing is the dragon chose him, this dragon in particular just so happens to be the leader of the Ancient Dragon's. What was I supposed to do? Leave right after he shares blood with a dragon and doesn't have a clue what's going on?" Sequoia had a fairly good point. {1}

"Well I might as well go and make something. He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up and I also have to get that tea ready for him." With that Iori left to go and make an afternoon snack. He had just finished walking down the short hall when Cain spoke up once again, "How could you do this? It wouldn't be quite as bad if he were just a regular soldier, but the son of Folken Fanel? This Mamoru has killed at least fifty dragons! He's a dragon slayer for the gods sake!" He looked very mad about this whole situation. "Look, don't you understand? Cain I..."

"You know, it's not all that nice to talk about people when they can hear you." Mamoru said now standing behind the two with his left hand placed on Cain's right shoulder, and his right hand on Sequoia's left shoulder. Cain instantly shot Mamoru a death glare. "Is something cooking?" Mamoru ignored Cain's rudeness and followed the mouth watering sent. Mamoru looked like a little child staring at a shelf of candy, his mouth was watering just looking at the meal in front of him. There was chicken, rice balls, salad, potatoes, carrots, peas, and corn. _*Their ideas of an afternoon snack is much more different then mine. Oh well, I shouldn't be complaining. I mean, I barely get this good of a meal anytime of day back home. *_ Soon he was sitting at the middle of the table eating everything he could reach, and then some. "Don't they feed you on your floating castle?" Cain asked coldly now sitting across from him. "Well yeah, but not this good, especially lately. It's Dilandau turn to cook for the week; all he does is burn the food until it's not edible food anymore. Lately he's even been putting poison in our food, not really dangerous stuff. Make's yeah very sick though and for quite awhile too." Once he finished speaking he quickly shoved some carrots in his mouth. There was one carrot stuck in his mouth making it look like he was trying to smoke it. 

Cain was staring at Mamoru for a few seconds before Mamoru noticed. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, looking down at the tea Iori had just placed in front of him. He had one eyebrow raised at this "tea", it looked like something Dilandau would try and get the soldiers to drink. "Nothing much. You just look like this guy that my friend described to me." he answered, a slight smile starting to find it's way on his face. "And?" Mamoru replied and took a sip of the tea. It looked as though he would throw up. 

"Well this man that he described was the man who killed my brother- Eric. He said this man had a sword to Eric's throat and told him to tell him anything and everything he knew about the Red Dragon Clan and he wouldn't kill him. Eric spilled and told him everything and then the man went back on his word and killed him in the most unusual way. There's just one thing you don't have that this man did...black eyes along with red pupils {2}." It seemed as though Cain thought his brother's death was funny. Mamoru started breathing deeper, pushing his chair back and standing up. It all came to him. _*I'm standing in front of a man with his arms and legs cut off. He has a rope around his neck hanging him from a branch. His heart is in his mouth; his legs and arms are tied to other branches on the tree. I'm standing there laughing at him. *_

Mamoru looked up at Cain with a look of panic. "What do you have to worry about it? It couldn't have been you, you don't have black eyes." Cain knew that it was Mamoru had killed his brother, he just didn't know how come he didn't' have the black eyes. Mamoru laughed letting a half smile come across his tanned features. "How can you be so sure?" Opening his eyes slowly he let his black eyes show. "Bastard!" Cain yelled out drawing his sword, ready to strike.

"How about if you can catch me, you can _try_ and kill me." he offered, now he was a completely different man. "Mamoru don't do this!" Sequoia called out to him. "Why not, I love playing games." His black eyes were gazing into Cain's dark blue eyes. "Come on, it'll be like playing hide-and-go-seek, yes, let's play." He chuckled before jumping out of the picture window that was behind him, sending glass showering everywhere. Cain quickly ran around the table and also jumped out the window, looking frantically around for Mamoru. "Your no good at playing hide-and-go-seek, how depressing. Oh well." Cain looked up and saw him sitting on the roof with a disappointed look on his face. "Come down here and fight!" he yelled back up, furious. 

"Oh fine, if you insist. I guess I could kill you today, I was planning on doing it another day but this will have to do." he jumped down landing on his right foot, very gracefully. "Well let's get this over with, I have a banquet to go to tonight. If I'm late I'll be in big trouble with my father." Mamoru had not yet drawn his sword, but when he was about to reach it with his right hand, everything went into darkness. _*What's happening? * _Soon he opened his eyes. He was now back to normal, no longer a psychotic killer. "Well, let's fight already!" Cain was becoming very impatient. 

"Fight? What do you mean? My head..." he was rubbing his left temple gently. "Don't play stupid, you know exactly what I mean." Cain ran forward trying to attack Mamoru. His attempt failed as Mamoru was able to dodge the pathetic attempt. "I don't want to fight you..." _*"Come on, it'll be like playing hide-and-go-seek, yes, let's play."_{3_}* _He slowly bent down and pulled a small hunting knife out of the inside of his right boot, and stood up once again. "I'm sorry."

"For what? For the god's sake take out your sword and fight!" Furry and angry filled Cain. "For this." 

"Uh..." Cain looked down to his upper left leg, only to find that same small hunting knife stuck in it, letting blood slowly find it's way out. Mamoru then walked to the edge of the cliff and turned so he was facing the small village he was in. Sequoia ran over to Mamoru, she had watched the whole ordeal and was shocked at his sudden personality changes. "What are you doing?" she asked seeing him slowly back up closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. "Meet me tonight, in the forest, that we met in this morning. I'll explain things to you there." She didn't say anything; she just nodded and then watched him fall backwards off the mountain and down to his death. He would die, unless of course he could get his wings out soon enough. 

As the rocks at the base of the mountain became larger he started fumbling with his jacket once again. Typically enough he was able to get his armored jacket and cotton tee shirt off in time so that he was able to let his wings emanate and fly up into the sun that was about to set. _*Great, the banquet will be starting soon and I'm going to be late. On top of that I'm going to have to hide my tattoo and put something on my hand to cover up that symbol. Fun. *_

It took about half an hour for Mamoru to reach the floating castle. He landed gracefully on his balcony and quickly ran to the doors, which would let him enter his bedroom. He tried to open them. "Locked!? Why the hell are they locked? Damnit, Folken!" Mamoru kicked the glass door, the fine glass shattering and spreading all across his floor. He jumped through the hole and slipped on his shirt and armored jacket. "Shit, my jacket and boots were supposed to be polished!" Ignoring that for the moment, he ripped a piece of his sheet off and wrapped his left hand. It would have to work for now. It was a fairly long walk to get down to the banquet room. 

-------

Mamoru went to place his hands on the silver handles, when the both swung open, making him step back quickly. Looking straight at him was his father. "Mind if we have a little chat before you go in for supper?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

{1} There are a lot of things that I've made up on my own, this is one of them. Pretty sure anyway.

{2} I put the wrong thing in the little prolougey thing, it was supposed to be black with red pupils. I'm pretty sure that I put them just red. Sorry bout that.

{3} Sound familiar? Think about the fighting scene with Dilandau and Van. 

__

There it is! Left off at a bit of a cliffhanger, you won't mind though, will ya'? Please review ^_^

I only got **1** review for the first chapter, even after I emailed everyone (who reviewed I don't Know anymore) the link. O wellies. I hope you liked this chapter.

^*chibi usagi2*^


End file.
